Stages Of Grief
by LycoX
Summary: In the aftermath of Alicia's death, Clark deals with the various stages of grief.


**Stages Of Grief**

**Disclaimer: Since the show never allowed Clark a lot of time to properly deal with Alicia's death in season 4 aside from the end of 'Pariah', I began to think about this idea. **

* * *

**Denial and Anger**

For three weeks after Alicia had been murdered by Tim Westcott and then buried, Clark had spent a lot of time alone as he tearfully mourned over her and blamed himself quite a lot for her death. Even occasionally sleeping in her bed at the Baker household and thankfully, her parents never had much of an issue with it thanks to the fact they do were grieving and regretting so heavily once more on how they had handled things with her growing up. Clark barely paid attention in his classes if he was even in attendance for them, hardly came out of his room and barely ate or slept. He was even rumored to stay near Alicia's grave for several hours at times. Metropolis University's attempt at trying to recruit him had even failed spectacularly and if it hadn't of been for Lois getting into a spot of trouble, none of them would have known what Geoff Johns was doing with his powers.

The arrival of Shelby, had for a short time, drawn Clark out of his grief where the dog was concerned. Said dog even staying by his side a lot after he was fully taken in by the Kents once a particular situation with some bad people was resolved. But things would take an ugly turn after a little adventure in China where Clark would have an encounter with Isobel Thoreaux, who had promised him his heart's greatest desire if he helped her retrieve the stone. Interference from Lex, Jason, and J'onn Jones acting on behalf of Jor-El would prevent that from happening. Greatly scaring the Hell out of Lana in the process as he let out a crap load of frustrations in her direction. Along with some aimed at Lex and Jason, though mainly just Lex for the most part. This anger also brought about denial where Alicia was concerned.

As he would end up quite pissed off anytime anyone tried to get him to remember that she is in fact dead and not coming back. Several large boulders in a number of areas would end up smashed thanks to his anger and a few gangs in Metropolis would be forced to recruit after a number of their members ended up in the hospital and needing long periods of recover time. Clark's anger would rise to some ugly heights again after Lucy Lane showed up in town and ended up causing trouble for everyone. This would cause him to go off on her and like with Lana, terrify her greatly and swear up and down to never be problematic again. It helped his eyes were literally glowing red to make her do this. Not that it saved her from her dad's anger once he showed up.

Of course he himself would get to experience Clark's anger after the young man got mightily pissed off for how the older man was treating Lois over the whole affair and refused to keep quiet about how he felt. Lois, knowing how her friend could be, didn't even try and stop the whole thing as doing so wasn't necessarily a smart idea after witnessing him crushing a wrench with his bare hand at one point. The General, knowing how painful the loss of a loved one could be from his own personal experience, hadn't even retaliated but the younger man's words would make him realize how terrible a father he'd been to the girls and would try to start being better towards them. Clark's anger would nearly get the best of him where Lex's evil side was concerned when he nearly killed him.

And when his friend was back in one piece, he'd even tear into him about the crap he was doing and in the process, destroy one of Lex's cars with his bare hands with the warning that he'd do something similar to him if he didn't stop doing things that Lionel Luthor would do. Which hadn't made Lex happy one bit once he realized that and felt ashamed of himself. And using his brain, wouldn't even try to get Clark to reveal how he was able to pull off crushing his car so easily thanks to how horrifyingly angry he was. Chloe also never tried talking Clark into anything related to the prom since she knew how bad an idea it was. She'd be able to get Lana to go and later on, Clark's anger would rise to some bad heights again when Dawn cruelly taunted him about Alicia. Clark losing his memory sometime after that would prove to be an interesting experience as he would be the calmest and happiest he'd been in some time thanks to not remembering a single thing.

Something that a few had wanted to see stick around as it was easier to deal with him that way but it wasn't to last. But none of them would expect for him to do what he did once he had his memories back. As he'd end up falling to his knees with a loud cry with tears coming down his face for he was no longer in denial about her death. But rather, in full on depression over it.

**Depression, Guilt, and Bargaining**

Clark would even put out ads in the local newspaper, the Torch, and even in Metropolis in the hopes that someone with powers could somehow get him back Alicia to no avail. Though there certainly had been a few crackpots that'd get sent packing but good. Martha and Jonathan by that point were heavily considering making him see a therapist. Especially whenever he fell into brooding depressions about the loss of Alicia and the fact his powers kept him a little on the isolated side. Along with remembering a certain vision about outliving everyone he ever knew. The Kents had also taken to getting rid of any of the Green Meteorites as much as they could thanks to how worried they'd be that he'd try and kill himself thanks to his depression and feeling guilt for how he'd been treating everyone.

Along with how he'd failed Alicia and her parents. He'd even try reaching out to Joseph Willowbrook and later, Jor-El in the vain hopes of reaching some sort of bargain where Alicia was concerned. Only to fail and be worse off for it for a day or two. Jor-El, even as an AI, had the sense to know not to mess with his son in the state he was in while greatly wishing he could help his son out. But he knew that the price of doing so would be one Kal-El wouldn't be able to handle as it would only result in another loss and he'd be right back where he started. And perhaps even worse then before as well and that was something he knew without a doubt that that could not come to pass. There was even times when Clark bargained with himself over how he could have done things differently.

The loss of a young child who had grown too rapidly really hadn't helped matters any as all that had done was to serve as a reminder where young Ryan was concerned. A certain photographer's stunt with a simulated high school would spark another great bout of anger and the kid would be terrified for life afterwards. Vowing to never try anything like it again and even being more terrified when Clark hugged him while crying and apologizing for how he'd just been towards him. And because of J'onn Jones' earlier interference and securing all three stones for safekeeping until Clark could take them and do what was needed, there would be no threat from another meteor shower that contained bad elements. Jason however would end up in prison for actions against Clark's parents.

Isobel however would finally get her revenge against the Teague family when she killed Jason's mother, the act thankfully freeing Lana from further possession and being greatly horrified by the whole thing that had happened while possessed. Lex would cover it up but the girl would end up leaving Smallville after that as that would prove to be the last straw for her and not come back for years. Clark, no longer needing to deal with high school thanks to having graduated, also decided to leave for awhile much to the immense worry of his parents. Thankfully, J'onn Jones promised to keep an eye on him for the two after a little show and tell on his part. Of course Jonathan wasn't exactly enthusiastic about it due to past experiences with Jor-El but in the end gave his approval.

**Acceptance and Hope**

Clark's time away from Smallville and journies through the country and outside of it would prove to be a huge help for the young man as he encountered a variety of people and things. And thankfully, rarely ever having to do much of any kind of fighting and the like as he'd done back home. Eventually, with J'onn's help, Clark would end up in the Arctic and with the merged crystal, form the Arctic version of his 'Fortress of Solitude' and provide him with all the answers to questions he'd long had. This, along with some help from J'onn, Jor-El, and the helpful technological advances of Krypton, would help Clark to finally find peace and acceptance where Alicia's memory was concerned. And in so doing, give him hope for the future.

As during his time in the Fortress, Clark had been able to visit the other side thanks to J'onn and Jor-El, allowing him a chance to speak with Alicia. Whom had hugged him tightly and swore on their love that she'd never blamed him at all for what had happened to her. Even telling him she would love for him to find someone to share his heart with as it would make her quite happy and able to rest without the worry of him being alone in life as he deserved all the happiness in the world. Even if it wasn't with her in the end. Clark had almost refused to leave but thankfully, she and a couple of others like his birth mother, Kyla, and Ryan had helped him see reason. His chance to speak with Alicia had helped him to finally deal with his grief in full and gain hope. This in turn would finally allow him to access his ability to fly without problems.

And in so doing, allow him to start fulfilling his destiny as the world's greatest hero known as 'Superman'. It wouldn't be until many, many years later however that Clark would learn Alicia had had herself a strong giggle fit when he ended up with Lois Lane of all people once he finally crossed over into the Afterlife for good. Something that would cause Lana to bring up a certain conversation of theirs about Lois once upon a time much to Clark's exasperation and for Lois to feel rather amused over the whole thing.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hopefully I did a pretty good job with this one.**


End file.
